Transformers Prime: Wrath of the Shadow
by Fanatic97
Summary: Meagtron has brought to earth a legendary decepticon with a single mission, Bring him the head of Jackson darby.
1. Prolouge

Transformers prime is owned by Hasbro/Taraka I do not own anything

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

Wraith of the Shadow

(This does not alter the main stories at all, it is a sub story that takes place in between episodes.)

Gudauta Air Force Base: Russia: Time 3:45 AM

The Gudauta air force base was quiet at this time of night, most of the personnel

at the base had gone home for the night except for some graveyard shift guards.

They sat in the base all night till morning's first light then went home to sleep for

twelve or so hours, then go back and do it again. For one such guard, it had gotten

real old. Dimitri Petrenko sat at his guard station near the tarmac, he flipped

through his magazine, bored. He had been sitting at his desk for five hours and

nothing had happened. Nothing ever happened at this base except for the

occasional small five or six person riots but all other than that nothing. He sighed

as he flipped through his book. It was the only job that he could get, he hated it

but he and to support his wife and two sons. He looked up into the starry night

and watched as a plane came into land. "I should have signed up to be a pilot,

they probably have a much better pay than what I have." He said to himself. Then

he noticed something. He pulled out his binoculars and looked. Up in the sky a

large fireball could be seen heading straight for the base. He nearly dropped his

binoculars as he slapped the button on his desk. An alarm began to sound

through the airbase. Men who were getting ready for the Five O Clock Leave

scrambled to get their uniforms back on and grab their guns. They ran out to the

tarmac where Dimitri was waiting for them. The commander stormed up towards

him, demanding to know why he pulled the alarm. Before Dimitri could explain

the fireball came roaring at them. All the men scrambled and dived out of the way

as it crashed into the main building utterly demolishing it. The commander was

the first to regain his voice. "FIRE!" he screamed. The troops that had their guns

ready poured heavy fire into the burning rubble, hoping that they could kill

whatever was inside. It did nothing. A large figure stepped out of the ruins

crushing the remains in it's path. As it stormed over to the troops they fled as

their commander tried to regain order. HE pulled out a pistol and began to fire it

at the creature. The bullets bounced off its metallic body. A Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka

Helicopter poured machine gun fire at it. The being turned towards the annoying

creatures that were attacking it. The copter drew closer and its crew aimed a

rocket and fire it. It struck the being in the chest and sent it stumbling. Now it was

angry. IT pulled, from subspace a missile launcher of unknown human design. It

fired it and the helicopter exploded in a brilliant ball of fire. A couple of tanks

roared toward it. "The welcome wagon, For me you shouldn't have, Really you

shouldn't have!" It said in a Russian accent. It fired again. The blast hit a tanks

turret, and sent it flying off into the distance. A solider peeped out of the now

turret less tank. The others barley had time to fire before they were obliterated.

Deciding it had wasted enough time at the base, the creature walked over to a

nearby fighter jet. A beam emitted from its eyes at it scanned its form. Several

more tanks appeared in the distance as the creature transformed into its newly

adopted black and red Sukhoi Su-47 Berkutand then it roared off into the sky.

The base commander was stunned as he watched it fly off into the night sky.

Dimitri was confused as he looked through his a binoculars at the retreating

figure. In palce of it's russian symbol there was an anguler robotic looking face.

Well the first part of my frist fanfic is done R&R oh and try and guess who the new con is Who ever wins it you get a cookie

Hint: He was in Victory and a collcters club story.


	2. Chapter 1

A thunderstorm rumbled and raindrops came down like hail. Up in the sky the powerful warship the Nemesis rumbled through the skies. The flashing lighting gave the already terrifying ship, an even scarier look than usual. The rumbling thunder, mixed with the steady hum of the engines, was loud enough o shatter any human ear in the vicinity. Inside the crew hardly took notice to the storm, except when lightning struck the ship and knocked some computer or a generator offline. But the crew had their orders; after all, they did not want to be on Lord Megatron's bad side when he is already mad. And Mad the Decepticon leader was, he was inside the bridge of the Nemesis, though usually the bridge was filled with the vehicons working, it was empty and he was alone. He glared at the computers readout, as it played the some message over and over again. "Energy signature of Decepticon flight commander starscream, not located." Megatron's temper rose, screaming he plunged a fist into the screen, shattering it into a thousand pieces onto the ground. The circuitry fixed and sparked. Megatron growled with rage. Then the door to the bridge opened up. Megatron turned as he saw his communications expert, Soundwave, walk through the door. The thin figure walked up to his leader. He stopped a few feet from Megatron's face "What is it soundwave?" Megatron demanded, "I was trying to do something important." Soundwave, looked pas his leader at the shattered screen on the floor, then looked back at Megatron. His screen lit up and then a voice recording began to play, "Megatron," The booming Russian accented voice echoed through the bridge. ", I have arrived on this mud ball as you have requested, I am waiting for you at a safe location, as you said you wanted to talk to me alone." Soundwaves face then changed to a map of Germany, "Follow these cornets and then we may talk." The recording ended with a blip. Megaton stared, long and hard at the map on soundwaves face, as it closed in on an area called The Black Forest. Megatron, pointed at the coronets, then soundwaves chest lit up with a ground bridge portal. "I will return soon soundwave," Megatron looked at him once more. ", you're in charge until I get back." And with that Megatron strode through the bridge and in a flash of light, disappeared.

Inside a dense area of the black forest a ground bridge portal opened, Megatron stepped out of the portal, as it closed behind him. He looked around the forest area and narrowed his optics. He heard a loud jet engine whirring. He turned to the Russian jet come down and transform in front of him. The jet had been modified with a trailer of sorts. The Decepticon was larger than Breakdown, Bulkhead AND Skyquake mixed into one bot. His hands were as large as Megatron's fusion cannon and his arms were two of his cannons combined in length and width. His chest was broader and much larger than Meagtron's own; his legs were wider than Megatron himself. His head was covered by a large glass casing and adorned on the sides were two large horns. The Decepticon leaned over to face Megatron. "Hello Megatron, my old friend good to see you." His voice shook the trees and knocked some leaves off them. "Last I remember Black Shadow; you were only friends with people who agreed to pay you." "You do know me well then, better than I thought." "Soudnwave has a talent of finding information on others like that." Megatron then noticed something off about the Decepticon. "You used to have a partner, if I recall correctly," Megatron's words shocked the Decepticon, who then turned his head slightly, as if trying to figure out an excuse. "Sadly, Blue Bacchus is dead, killed in an Autobot assault just outside this galaxy." Megatron's Optics widened, and then narrowed. He knew that this was a flat out lie. He had told Orion/Optimus that Starscream was dead as well. That lie had to be altered when he showed up again in the nemesis. But Megatron knew better than to arouse his ally's suspicion. "A tragic lost, to lose such a fine warrior and comrade." He said. The Decepticon looked to the side, nervous. Had Megatron figured it out? But then he remembered. It didn't matter anyway; Blue Bacchus was surely dead by now. "Yes tragic indeed." He mumbled. "Now then Megatron, you called and said you had a job for me?" The Decepticon asked, changing the subject rapidly. Megatron huffed then spoke. "Indeed I do." He then shot a beam of light from his optics reveling a human boy with black hair, a grey shirt with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and blur sneakers. The Decepticon looked at it with confusion. "An insect, you want me to chase down an INSECT?" He demanded. Meagtron's optics lowered then he spoke again. "This is one of the Autobots human allies, but he is much more than that I am afraid." The Decepticon was now intrigued by this, a human that was more than just an ally to the Autobots? He could not believe what Megatron was telling him. What Megatron said next, made him doubt it even more. "He was granted access to, found, and unlocked Vector Sigma." The Decepticon stared at Megatron. Then he bellied over laughing. "VECTOR SIGMA!" "YOU THINK THAT OLD FEM'S TALE IS TRUE AND THAT AN INSECT UNLOCKED IT?" "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He kneeled down, still laughing. Megatron growled. He had no patience for those who mocked him. He extended his blade out of his fusion cannon. The Decepticon heard this and he looked up, terrified at megatons blade, still stained with a tiny drop of Dark energon from when he killed The Zombie Cliffjumper. The Blade was raised and then brought down at full force. It tore into the shoulder of the Decepticon. He yelped as Megatron sliced him across the faceplate, making a long and large gash. Megatron grabbed the Helmet and then tore it off. HE crushed it in his grip. Behind it was REAL head of the Decepticon. "I see that you finally competed the pretender technology hmm?" Megatron grabbed him and then forced him to his feet. The Boy must be killed, do you understand?" The Decepticon nodded. "If he is powerful enough to find and awaken a myth of Cybertron's past, I dread what else he can do." The Decepticon smirked with joy. "Of course Lord Megatron," he said with a wave of his arm. "But, uh as you know I work for a fee." Megatron growled with fury. Although he had been expecting this, after all, this WAS Cybertron's self proclaimed second best bounty hunter after Lockdown. HE turned to him. "How much?" "Well, considering that he is a human, allied with the Autobots, and a chosen one of Optimus Prime," "Four Thousand Cyber credits." Megatron's optics widened. Then he lowered them once more. He extended his hand and opened it. The Decepticon grabbed it. "Deal"

Military Bunker just outside Jasper Nevada

It was Friday. And Ratchet, who was working on enhancing the bases computer, was expecting Miko to run out of Bulkhead screaming "PARTY!" as loud as she could. He dreaded Fridays as much as Optimus dreading having to file Prowl's data files back home on Cybertron. As usual the Prime had left base hours ago to go off, somewhere. Ratchet did not blame him for wanting to leave. HE watched the time go to 3:32. He looked toward the entrance tunnel excepting for the usual racing of Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcees engines. Instead he heard what sounded like, arguing? He listened in as Arcee roared into the base, and did a wheelie, throwing her human friend jack onto the ground of the base. She transformed as jack ranted. "I don't see what the big deal is Arcee, it's just a date." "JUST a date jack, or a chance to ditch me?" She stormed off towards her room further in the base. Jack got up and rubbed his sore backside and looked at Ratchet. The Medical Officer stared back at him. After a moment or two of silence Ratchet Spoke. "So, what were you two" "Arguing like an old married couple about?" jack said before Ratchet could finish what he was saying. "Well, um yes." "I got a date with Sierra." "The Girl that you raced Arcee and Bumblebee against that boy Vince?" "The same one." "So Arcee disapproved of it?" "Disapproved, ratchet, Disapproved is when you say that you don't like her." "She threatened to call my mom and tell her that I was racing her against Vince again to get me grounded so I couldn't go." Ratchet stared at jack, then looked toward where Arcee had stormed off. "She has abandonment issues." Jack got confused by what he meant. "What do you mean abandonment issues?" "She lost her first partner," "Tailgate?" "No, an Autobot named Greenlight during the battle of crystal city." "And then she became partners with tailgate." "Exactly, and then as you know, tailgate met his end by Arachnids servos." "And then she lost Cliffjumper a few months ago." Jack finished. Ratchet nodded as he looked back at the hallway. "She must now believe that you are also going to leave her. " "But I would never do something like that." The sound of engines roaring could be heard as the other Autobots roared in. "I know jack, but you must understand that she is sensitive right now, giver her time and she will calm down." Jack stared down at the floor, he now knew why his partner was taking his date with Sierra hard. Bulkhead drove in, as he did Miko leapt out of the doors and landed doing an air guitar solo. "PARTY!" "OH YEAH!" she screamed. Bulkhead Transformed and ran over to Ratchet. "Hey Doc bot can we get Jackie on the horn, and tell him to join the party?" "No Bulkhead, Wheeljack is busy scouting the planet, and I have no idea where he might be. "Perhaps, I can tell you where he is." Optimus Prime said, as he walked din to the base. "Wheeljack, just called in from Russia, he said that a Decepticon landed at an airbase last night and destroyed it. I am going there to investigate and see what I can dig up. He looked over at Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "Where's Arcee?" 'Pouting, last time I checked." Jack said. Optimus looked over at him. HE arched and eyebrow and bent down low. "And why would that be jack?" Jack fidgeted under the gaze of the Autobot leader. "I got a date with a girl that I like and she got mad." Optimus was unconvinced that that was all, but decided to let it slide. He turned to Bulkhead. "Since you and Wheeljack are old friends, I am allowing you to help on this investigation." "Oh thanks prime you won't regret anything." Ratchet, Ready the ground bridge." In the Hallway Arcee looked on and watched as Optimus and Bulkhead, went through the bridge, Jack, Miko and Raf went to play some video games, while Ratchet called Bee over to help him work. She sighed and went back to her room. Sitting on her berth, she pulled out a holo picture from under her berth and activated it. On it were Five Autobots. It was back on Cybertron before the war. Next to her stood a white and light green colored fem, while Tailgate and Cliffjumper stood on each side. In front of them was a young yellow Bumblebee. Slowly she placed a servo over the picture and sighed.

Russia: Gudauta Air Force Base

The groundbridge, opened up and Optimus and Bulkhead, in alternate mode, drove out onto the ruined Tarmac. A dozen, US Seals and FBI were swarming the scene already. Realizing that thy did not need to be in alternate form they both transformed. Agent Fowler, the Autobots lesion walked over to them. "Glad you could join the party prime." "Agent fowler, does anyone know what happened here?" The agent looked over towards where a white, green and red sports car sat on the tarmac. "Your bot, Wheeljack tells me that he saw the whole thing, he wouldn't tell us anything, says that he will tell you and you alone." Optimus looked over to where Wheeljack had parked himself, he started to walk over, gesturing to bulkhead to follow. They both walked over to where he was sitting. He transformed, swiftly and smiled at the two. "Glad to see you both again." He said happily. "JACKIE!" yelled bulkhead, causing everybody to look at them. "Um, Sorry." Wheeljack, looked at Optimus. "I was looking around this planet, when I decided to fly to this place." "I landed in an abandoned Power plant and toke off, so id parked myself outside this base for the night after a few Days of nonstop driving." "I saw something appeared the sky, it crashed into the base and shot up a bunch of tanks and then took off before I could identify or attack him." Optimus looked at the main building of the base and walked over to it. "Is this where the unknown Decepticon crashed?" Wheeljack looked at it. "That's right Optimus, Right there." Optimus knelt down and scanned the rubble. He saw a piece of Black armor and he slowly picked it up. He examined it and pondered. "Hmmm." He turned back to Bulkhead, who was having a conversation with Wheeljack, then he activated his radio, comlink. "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge, and for you to examine something."

Orbit

A large ship floated in the blackness of space. It was a small, Orbital class cruiser that had been heavily modified with weapons and other cybertronian tech. The Decepticon flew towards a docking bay. It opened as he flew in and transformed. He walked toward the bridge and his bulky armor began to fall off. Soon a slender but still deadly looking Decepticon sat down in the command chair. He pushed a button on the council and the screen lit up with a face. It was a cybertrionians head, I had a helmet shaped like a samurai and a face like that of a skull. It's red optics gleamed as it spoke. "Black Shadow, have you made contact with the earthbound Decepticons?" "I have master, and I have received my bounty from Megatron." "Who does he want you to hunt down?" " A Human who is ailed with the Autobots." "IS he," "yes he is the one." The Face's optics narrowed and it grinned. "Perfect, by the time either side knows it they shall have been deceived, and then I shall take over the Decepticons and finish this war once and for all." Black Shadow grinned as his master laughed. "And by the time we are down with this planet it shall be nothing but ruins." He said happily as he gave a deep throated laugh, along with that of his master.

Sorry for the long time of no updates but… school

Also me and another author, Whereevergirl are doing a Calvin and Hobbes story tougher so check it out.

Also a new series of questions

Who do you think is the new Decepticon?

Does this take place Before. Or after Crossfire?

And what was the name of the abandoned power plant that Wheeljack parked the Jack hammer at?

Hint: it exploded the same year of the G1 movie


	3. Chapter 2

Wraith of the Shadow

Chapter 3: Dates and Hunts

Under a microscope, sat the black bit of Cybertronian alloy, that Optimus had recovered,

from the Russian air force base. Ratchet, poked it, with some forceps and then

flipped it over. "Hmmm." He pulled his eye way from the scope, and turned to

Optimus, who was standing right behind him. "It is an alloy type, that I have never seen

before, except on a cretin group of cybertrionians" Ratchet, looked at Optimus with a

straight fixed glare. "Pretenders" "that's Impossible," Commented Wheeljack as he

stepped forward. "I was there when the Pretenders Leader, Thundering, fell and we

captured ALL the technology that they had." "That Maybe the case Wheeljack, but it still

proves that either some of the technology survived capture, or the Decepticons

managed to replicate it." Responded Optimus. He looked at Wheeljack. "It may be best, if

you were to remain her for a while Wheeljack , Until this matter is sorted so that way you

may not be found and injured by these "New Pretenders"." Wheeljack looked over at

bulkhead who grinned. "ALRIGHT, PARTY!" Upon hearing those words, Optimus Transformed

and roared out of the base, at top speed. They all stared after him. Wheeljack, looked over

at ratchet. "I take it he's a not a party bot" "Used to be, until Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,

Painted him pink." "When was this?" "His construction Date, back when he was Orion Pax"

Ratchet, chuckled as he remembered that day, he could still see the twins, racing out of

the hall of records with a pink Orion on their anti lock servos, Alpha Trion had not stopped

laughing, until 6 mega cycles after the incident. Miko, hooked up her guitar, and started to

wail on it, extremely loud. At this, Bumblebee, covered his head and then ran down the

hallway. Ratchet, just turned off his audio receptors. Wheeljack sighed as he watched the

commotion going on "I am in for a long stay." He mumbled to himself. Arcee, walked out of

her room and over to ratchet. "Have you seen Jack, I need to talk to him." "Jack, he

already left." "HE WHAT!" The sound of her yell, was heard all over, even Optimus who was

a mile away heard it. This proved that he could still hear the wailing music and sped up the

pace. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JACK LEFT!" "He left Arcee" "WHY AND WHERE!" "he said he

had a date to get ready for." Arcee screamed in frustration. In her anger, she brought out a

blade, and then sliced one of ratchets tools cleanly into two halves. Ratchet was shocked, as

he groaned. "ARCEE I NEEDED THAT!" What he got back, was a glare that could have given

Unicron the chills. "I DON'T CARE!" She stormed back towards her room. Then she stopped

and looked at Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf. She scowled and then pushed bulkhead

aside as she stormed down the hallway. Before, anyone could say anything else, she had

transformed, and roared out of the base going at 190MPH. The others watched her go.

Miko, looked at Bulkhead. "Is she always, angry like that?" "No, but I really hope that jack

can run fast." replied Wheeljack.

Egypt

It was 6:00 in the morning, in the vast desert, only the night predators where out, as there

was no hunt however, they had also deiced to retire, for it was almost morning. The sun

was just peaking over the horizon. Then, a large grey caterpillar bulldozer, followed by a

crane truck, a type 89 Japanese tank, and a Russian missile carrier. They all rolled to a

stop, as a large jet with a trailer like addition appeared and transformed. Black shadow,

touched down in front of the strange convoy. "Welcome everyone, I have good

news." The Bulldozer, transformed first, caterpillar treads, becoming four dog like legs, grill

and engine, becoming a sharp edged back, the cab becoming a lower back area and a tail,

as well as connecting to the hind legs. Finally out of the chest, a neck and head appeared.

Bulldog, growled and scratched the sand in front of him, then he sniffed Black shadow, then

rubbed up against him and whimpered. The crane truck, shifted next, its front window, grill

and engine becoming the feet and legs, the back side, splitting apart to form arms, hands

and chest. The entire right arm, was the crane, the head appeared shortly after the chest

finished. Line Drive, smirked t black show and stepped forward. "It is good to see you again

old friend, tell me, how is Lord Bludgeon?" "Good, his plans are almost complete."

The type 89 tank, shifted as well. The turret, forming the chest and right arm, and the front

end becoming the left arm, the treads wrapped around, making a belt like appearance

around the waist and the legs being made out of the rest of the treads and back of the tank.

"This is great blackie, real great, I cannot wait to bust some humans head open and killing

Autobots, I cannot wait." Dead shot, grinned as he unveiled his sword. His face was a skull

like with a simple samurai helmet, taking his facial appearance after his father Bludgeon He

leapt around, due to his rubber teds for feet. The missile carrier, was the only one not to

transform. He had been given his orders to save his energy, so he waited for his time to

come. "My fellow revolutionaries, the time is almost nigh, for very soon, this planet,

Cybertron and the Decepticons shall belong to us!" They cheered as he continued.

"Megatron, is a fool, he has yet to realize that he is wasting his time hunting down relics

and Dark energon " " If the Key to vector sigma, is truly in the hands of the human boy, I

shall rip it from his lifeless grip, OUR MASTER, OUR HARD WORK SHALL BE

REWARED! " The others cheered happily. "So what's the plan Black Shadow?" Asked Line

Drive. "What do you need us for?" "Megatron, has charged me, with hunting down the

human boy, who accessed vector sigma. If I am to find him, without interruption, I shall

need a distraction. "What kind of distraction?" Black Shadow, grinned as he pulled up an

image, of the ancient city of Rome. "Oh you'll see."

Jasper Nevada: Darby household.

Jack looked over himself in the mirror once again. He, had combed his hair flatter than

tinfoil, and he had gotten one of his dads old suits, and he put on his tie. His mom, June

Darby was working late so he was alone. He grabbed his and sierras tickets and opened the

door, only to be greeted by the sound of a motorcycle engine at full speed heading right for

the garage. He panicked a t little, and he slammed the door shut as he ran to the back

door, only to see Arcee in the backyard. "Arcee, I do not have time for this, I am going to

be late." "and I do not care jack, you are not going." " I can do what I want Arcee,

and mom approved it." "Listen jack, just because your mom said d it's okay, it does not

mean that I am going to let you go on this DATE!" Jack growled, then he did something

unexpected. He yelled. " ARCEE, I KNOW ABOUT CLIFF, TAILGATE, AND GREENLIGHT BUT

I AM A TEENAGER!" " I can do what I want, when I want, just because we are partners

does not mean that you can control my life!" Arcee stuttered but before she could respond

jack pointed down the road into town. "get out Arcee, I do not want to see you around here

tonight or at all until I call Optimus and say you can come back." "Jack.." "GO!" Arcees

engine stopped. "Fine jack, if that's what you want, then fine." She revved her engine and

tore out of the backyard, and into the streets of jasper. Black Shadow, watched the event

from above, and he grinned. " So, the boy has sent his Autobot guardian home."

"Excellent." His back slightly transformed and a small drone, appeared and it flew after

Arcee. Jack, checked his watch, realizing he was going to be late, he toke off running down

the street. Jack, ran up to sierras door, then he checked himself over one last time and then

knocked the door. HE waited for a minute, then it opened. Jack, swore that if he ever lived

to be as old as Optimus he would never, see a sight more beautiful then what he saw.

Sierra was wearing a floor length sliver gown, with matching gloves, and a purse. "Hi Jack"

She said "Are you okay?" Jack, toke a breath and then spoke. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,

just are you ready to go?" "Yeah I'm ready. Jack offered his hand, and sierra toke it, and

they walked to the restaurant arm in arm. Jack smiled to her nervously as they walked. The

evening, was nice and calm, and there were hardly any people out in the streets, so jack

was sure it going to be a perfect night and date. Black Shadow, Cocked his rifle and aimed it

at jacks lower back. It was a small shot, to go into him, and knock him out. It was an easy

shot. At least, it was supposed to be. He kept his sights trained on jack. He noticed the

human fem with him, and grinned. "Two Tinfoil Turkeys for one shot. "Meaning double, the

payoff that the Autobots are going to have to pay me to get them back." He fired his gun,

just as they turned the corner. The shot, bounced off the road and hit a parked car. Black

Shadow groaned. "Why do the small targets ALWAYS have to be the hard ones to get a hold

of." He transformed, and roared into the sky. Jack and sierra continued to walk. "So jack,

where is this place?" ":Oh, it's a great restraint, maybe you have heard of it, it's called,

Dans Gourmet. "Oh, I love that place, My mom says that my father proposed to her there."

"Really, that's sweet." " I know jack." Black Shadow, swooped in low, and began to strafe,

until he saw a large 18 wheeler appear. Screaming, he pulled up into the sky, and blasted

back into the clouds. "Oy, this is going to be a problem" He muttered down below, A red

Audi R8 watched, this event, and then looked at Jack and Sierra walking. It pulled behind a

building, then transformed. "Optimus Prime, This is Mirage, I think we have a problem"

Rome: Italy

Citizens scrambled to get out of the way as a Bulldozer, flattened several cars in it's path, it crashed into a wall, and then pushed until it caved inward and then it drove through the other side. A crane truck, swerved around corners and crashed into things in it's path. A tank, fired off rounds and it watched, as they exploded throughout the city. A building exploded, as a now converted, missile truck smashed it's way through it. It roared as it slammed a fist into the ground, and fired off several missiles into the city. "Payload DYSTROY!" he roared. Bulldog, slobbered as he jumped up and ripped down a wall. Long Shot, grinned as he watched Rome burn. 'Let the fall of this planet BEGIN!

Sorry for the long update wait. Next chapter shall be the longest. Mirage, is based of the CYyberverse Mirage toy…I DO NOT CARE THAT HE IS DOTM! I shall MAKE HIM PRIME! Also, be sure to check up on me And Wherever girls co story 1,000 ways to get kicked outta Wal-Mart

R7R

And yes the ansers were correct, and this episode DOEs take place before Crossfire.


	4. Chapter 4

Wraith of the Shadow

Part 4

Battle of Rome and Black Shadow's true intentions

Autobot Base

"PRIME!" Agent fowlers voice rang through the base, only unlike, the last few times, he sounded

desperate and scared. Ratchet, answered. 'What is it Agent Fowler?" "A group of cons are attacking

Rome and causing chaos all over!" "Has anyone been injured?" What fowler said next, shocked

everyone. "Reports of casualties are coming in, 19 in all." Everyone is the base, stopped talking. Even

Arcee, who had been griping, and crying to Bee and Bulkhead stopped. 'C C Casualties?" She

stammered. "That's right, get over there and stop them NOW!" The transmission went dead. Ratchet,

was the first to react. "Arcee, bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack." "I am setting up a ground bridge

NOW!" The portal Opened up. "I'll contact Optimus, to try and get him to help you, if not, I will come

instead!" "Are you serious Doc bot?" Asked Bulkhead. "Just because I am old, does not mean that I

cannot fight." Wheeljack, grinned. 'You have got that right Doc. "LETS MOVE!" He shouted and raced

through the groundbridge. The others followed. Ratchet, activated Optimus comlink. "Optimus, come in,

a group of Decepticons have attacked Rome, and agent flower, reports casualties and.." Before he could

continue Optimus, cut him off. " ratchet, I have bigger worries right now, Mirage just reported in."

"Mirage, we haven't heard from him in years." "And that, is what concerns me right now, he has not

given any word where Tracks, Blurr, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus are, but he and I are converging on

cornets right now." "Where?" "In jasper." "By the allspark." Ratchet managed to say, before cutting the

transmission. He turned towards the still open groundbridge, and leapt into it as it closed.

Rome

Long shot, looked over the destruction, and laughed. "Look at it boys, my dad would be proud." An

entire area, of the city had been leveled in a matter of minutes. Bulldog, chewed on a car that he had

found, slobbering all over. Lien drive grinned. "This is the first city to fall, and there is only four of us, on

Cybertron, they MOCKED US!" "AND NOW LOOK!" Longs hot, looked at him. "I know, and if us four

could do this, then image what the entire ARMY COUL DO!" They laughed, as a huge shape rose above

them. "PAYLOAD SMASH!" "easy Payload, we just have to wait for the Autobots to show up" "And here

they are!" he ground bridge portal opened, and Wheeljack , blades raised, leapt out, Followed by

Bumblebee, Blasters at ready, along with Arcee, who also had her blasters out, Bulkhead, who had his

wrecking ball mallet, and ratchet, blades ready. Payload, leapt above his comrades, and then cr4ashed

before them. 'PAYLOAD SMASH! He roared and fired off a missile. 'SPREAD OUT!" called Wheeljack. The

Autobots leapt aside as the missile blew apart a wall. The Autobots charged at the Decepticons.

Bulkhead, smashed his wrecker fist, in to payload, knocking him back, then upper cut his face. Payload,

groaned as he toppled over, only to righted himself and he leveled two machine guns. He fired round

after round at bulkhead. He dodged as many as he could, but he was still getting damaged. He shifted

his hand into one of his blasters and hid behind an wall and fired at the bullets heading for him. The

exploded as his blasts hit the bullets. Payload, fired off a missile and bulkhead, screamed and dove

aside, as it detonated, blowing the wall apart. Bulkhead, fired a blast, at one of payloads rocket

launchers, causing a few missiles in his armament to detonate, destroying his left shoulder launcher.

Payload screamed in pain, just as bulkhead, slammed a fist into his jaw. Ratchet, and Arcee were

handling Bulldog, who was also putting up a fight, despite being well, a cyber dog. He, had unveiled, a

group of Gatling guns, mounted n his back, and was blasting away at them. Ratchet, was blocking the

blasts with his cyber blades, while Arcee, provided cover fire, to try and destroy the guns. But bulldog,

was not going to let his weapons get blown apart easily. Long shot, stayed off a ways, providing covering

fire for his team. But Wheeljack, was determined to make sure that none of his friends got hurt by him.

He drove, right toward him, then transformed, then brought out one of his swords and slashed the tank

barrel off. Long shot, screamed in pain and then threw Wheeljack off him, then brought to bear his own

katana blade. They clashed, sparks flying from the clashing swords as the two cybertrionians clashed

with each other. Long shot, pushed against Wheeljack, as they held their blades against each others.

Wheeljack's, feet grained the surface of the ground as longs hot pushed him. "Face it Autobot, I AM THE

SON OF THE MASTER OF MEATILIKO!" "YOU ARE OUTMACTHED!" Wheeljack, kicked long shots feet and

the Decepticon tumbled over. Wheeljack, was about to strike again, when long shot, using his feet

treads bounced up and punched him in the face. Long shot, grabbed his blade, and slashed it across

Wheeljack's chest, causing a small gash. Then he upper cut him, into a wall. The ceiling of the building

collapsed on top of Wheeljack. Long shot, sheathed his katana, and then laughed. "I told him he was out

matched." "Oh well, I guess that's another Autobot death to add to my record." He turned to walk away,

and then he heard a strange beeping. He looked down, and on his foot he saw… a grenade. He drew a

knife and slashed it in half. He transformed into tank configuration, and fired upon ratchet. The doctor

screamed, as a shell slammed into his back, and he got struck by Bulldogs bullets. "RACTHET!" Arcee,

cried as he fell. Another shell, struck the ground by him, sending him flying into the air. And landing on

building, then he fell through the roof.. Arcee, brought her guns to bear, and fired upon bulldog. She

transformed, and then raced toward him, then shifted back and gave a hard, swift kick to his face. The

slobbering form of bulldog was pushed back several yards. But he was still up and firing. Until,

Bumblebee grabbed one of his guns. HE wrestled it and then tore it off. Bulldog, roared then turned and

chomped down on Bumblebees arm, then he tore most of the armor off. The scout, beeped

with horror, then grabbed bulldogs jaw. He shoved him upward and then he blasted into his stomach

Bulldog, fell over, smoking form his mouth, and he groaned as well. Bumblebee, looked at Arcee and

gave her a thumbs up. Only to be suddenly wrapped up and then strung up like piñata. Arcee, could

barley respond when a another one of long shots shells slammed into her. The last thing she saw, before

entering statis, was Bulkhead falling over, most of his body smoking. Bumblebee, looked on in horror, as

each of his friends, were brought down, one by one until he was the last one. Then, he saw payload,

raising a gun to his leg. Bumblebee, beeped in shock and tried to get untangled, but payload, fired and

destroyed his leg, as he feel he thought of one thing. "I'm sorry Optimus, I failed." The next thing he

saw, was the ground. Then, he entered statis lock. The Decepticons laughed. "A nice job boys, five

Autobots deafened in less than six minutes!" "PAYLOAD SMASHED AUTOBOTS GOOD!"

"ROOF!" They grabbed the Autobots, and dragged them, into the square and then they threw them into

a pile. Bulkhead, on the bottom, Wheeljack on top of him, Ratchet, on top of Jackie, Bumblebee on top

of Ratchet, and Arcee on top of Bumblebee. 'Wait a nano click." "What is it Long shot?" "Black Shadows

report, about he Autobots says that there were SIX on earth" "Yeah so?" "So, there are six here, but I

know what Optimus Prime looks like, and none of these bots looks like Optimus." The others, looked at

line drive in terror. "If the Prime is not among them, that would mean, he is either ready to ambush us,

or Black Shadow is deep trouble!" Then, the sound of jets could be heard over head. They four cons

looked dup to see, Megatron, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Arachnid and about twenty five vehicons flying toward

them. Megatron, landed, then transformed. He glared at them. "Black Shadow, is not the only one in

trouble." The Decepticons, began to back away only, to tap into somebody. The four turned, to see

Breakdown, Knockout, and 20 land based vehicons as well. " This is not going to end well for us."

Moaned Line drive. Payload, deci9ed to attack, and fight until his spark went out. He leap up, and using

his remaining missiles, he started to fire everywhere in sight. Several Vehicons were blown apart.

Landing, payload, grabbed an unfortunate con and then threw him into Dreadwing. Dreadwing, fire back

at him. Payloads heavy armor absorbed many of the blasts, activating a large mallet, he slammed it into

Dreadwing's face, then punched him. Dreadwing, Stumbled a few feet. Arachnid, snuck up from behind

and slashed across his back. He yelped, then turned and grabbed her. "Payload angry." She gasped, as

he tossed her around, beating up other cons with her. Megatron turned, only to see that Long Shot, Line

drive, and Bulldog, where fleeing from them. "AFTER THEM!" He shouted, as Breakdown, and Knock out

transformed and raced after them. Wheeljack, watched the whole thing and grinned. "Two laserbeaks,

with one Grenade." He said, as he pulled out one, and rolled it over to where payload was standing. The

con, brought is fist down to fire missiles form his back, and ended up slamming into the grenade. He explodes, along with all of his missiles in his arsenal, sending everyone flying. Just as the Autobots went sailing, a ground bridge opened up and then flew into it, it closed just as

the blast went through that area. The Autobots landed in a heap back at the base. Arcee, was to first to

come back on line. "Whoa, ratchet, you really know how to open a bridge. Ratchet, was stunned. " I

didn't open that groundbridge," "Then, who did?" Asked Bulkhead. They turned toward the bridge

control panels, and saw a red and black Autobot with twin cannons on his arms. "Get yourselves in gear

boys, Prime and mirage are going to need back up, and Lots of it!"

Jasper Nevada

Black Shadow, transformed and landed near the restraint that Jack had entered. He grumbled furiously.

He hated it when his prey kept eluding him, to add insult to injury, the prey didn't even know that he

was there, so that made it worse! He was ready to end this, and he didn't care who got in his way.

"When I get my servos on Darby, I will do unspeakable things to him." He mumbled to

himself. He pulled out, a shotguns, and a blaster. HE started to make his way towards the building. He

had his weapon charged and ready to kill. Inside he saw Jack and sierra ordering their meals. He aimed

his gun towards the window. He pulled the trigger, ever so slightly. A rumbling came to his audio

sensors. HE activated his GPS and whirled around, to see an 18 wheeler with a trailer, driving toward

him. HE fired upon it. Several blasts hit the truck and trailer, but it did no good. Optimus, detached

himself from his trailer and then swerved as it plowed into the Decepticon. HE transformed, and then

socked black Shadow, in the face and sent him tumbling. Black Shadow stumbled back a few feet.

Optimus, Came at him again. HE grabbed the primes arm as he ran for the punch. Optimus raised his

other fist, but it was grabbed. Black Shadow, started to spin around in a 360 circle rotation. Then, he

started to get faster, then he let prime go. Optimus went sailing and crashed into the road, grinding

some of it up as he skidded along it. He looked up, as black shadow leapt into the air to attack him.

Optimus, rolled and the Decepticon hit the pavement. Optimus, took the chance to punch him again.

But Black Shadow , was still ready. He grabbed Primes arms yet again, but this time, Optimus kicked his

chest. He fell over in shock as Optimus upper cut him. Once again, stumbling, he

regained his composer, only to get punched once more. Optimus, extended his blade, then slashed him.

A long and deep gash, ran down his helmet and chest. He turned as Optimus charged up a blaster. Black

Shadow, grabbed his double barreled shot gun and then he extended a long jagged blade. He charged at

Optimus, their blasters firing as their blades collided in a mass of metal and sparks. Both, tried to hold

their ground against each other. But Optimus, was Dwarfed by the large Decepticon. Black Shadow

pulled back his blade, then gave a swift kick to the prime jaw. He then, uprooted a stop sign and then

wacked Optimus with it. Optimus, Stumbled around, trying to shrug it off. But a few seconds was all

black shadow needed. He fired his weapon. Two bullets, slammed into the prime with the force of a

bullet train, sending him flying. Optimus, landed in the sand, with a crunching noise. He groaned as he

struggle to get up. He got up, and then turned on his blasters. He whirled around and began firing at the

con. The blasts hit the damaged areas in his armor , causing them to get wider. Black Shadow, fired

multiple rounds. Some of which hit poor Optimus. The prime shrugged off the pain and returned fire.

Then black shadow, fired a blast, that hit Optimus in the face plate. Energon flew from his mouth, as his

faceplate was shattered. Then he was knocked over by a similar blast. He struggled to get up, but then

black shadow, pinned him down under his foot. The Decepticon grinned as he pressed his foot into

Optimus back. He laughed as he hand turned into a blade once more. He raised it high. "Today, Optimus

prime is finished, then I shall take the key to vector sigma and present to my master!" Optimus, looked

up in shock at him. "HAIL BLUDGON!" HE screamed. HE brought down his blade. Optimus optics went

screaming could be heard. Then, silence

_OHHHHHH Cliffhanger!_

_I love doing this sometimes, even though this is the 1__st__ time I have done a Cliffhanger_

"_CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF!" "NAD THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!_

…_..WHAT THE! If you get the joke, you get a free Prime leader class Magnus Toy _

_As always R&R plz_


	5. Chapter 5

Wraith of the Shadow

Part 5

THE Finale

Sierra, looked up in confusion. Jack, looked at her. "What is it Sierra?" "I thought I heard something, a scream at least, is what it sounded like." Jack, looked out the window. He saw nothing out of the ordinary except….. the trailer laying on the ground. It was flipped onto its side and dented. He peered closer at it. "NO, it can't be." "What can't be jack?" She looked and saw it too. "What on earth is that trailer doing there?" Jack, had a guess, and considering how beat up it looked, he did not want to have to guess. "Come-on, lets investigate." "What, sierra wait, our meals have yet to arrive." "Sierra." He called out and then he sighed, and then followed her out the door. She, walked toward the abandoned trailer. Jack, Caught up, with her and they walked up, to the massive wheels. "What kind of Truck, would haul THIS trailer?" "I have an idea?" "Really?" "Well no, but I have seen this type before." Then, a set of headlights, came on. They whirled around, to see a red European sports car, drive up towards them. It, pulled alongside. "Jackson Darby?" It asked, in an aged Italian Accent. "T That would be me." "Please," The car opened its door ",it is imperative, that you two come with me NOW!" "Wait a second, jack, do you know this guy?" "He knows a couple of my friends." "And a couple of enemies as well." A voice boomed. A large jet, swooped in over the buildings and started to fire, upon the car. "GET DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Just as the trailer exploded, sending everyone flying. Sierra, landed in the dirt and sand, several rips and stains in her dress. Jack, suffered worse, as he went tumbling, as he rolled, he though he heard a crack. He came to rest, 15ft away from sierra. She looked up, and saw a towering figure rise up. It was red and had a set of blue blades. "You want a piece of me con boy?" "COME AND GET ONE!" The cybertronian known as mirage leapt into the air, and fired a grapple shot, at the jets undercharge. He swung around and nailed a kick into black shadows, cockpit. HE screamed and mirage retracted his grappler and then stuck his blades into his armor. Then, he let his blades go, and then stuck his grapplers onto them, like reins on a horse. He pulled up , then, whipped them downward. Black Shadow, could tell that this wasn't going to go right for him. He knew, that if this Autobot was here, there had to be more, and it just so happened that he still had a drone in the Autobots base.

Inside, the base, ratchet, worked hard to bring the Autobots up to fighting condition. Bumblebee, was the first one, him being easy. The others, had a while to go. Ironhide, looked over his shoulder. "how long until he is done. "Oh, abut another cycle or two, and Bulkhead, will be ready." There, was a silence as Ironhide, looked at the already repaired Bumblebee and Arcee. "So, what have you guys been up to recently?" Wheeljack, piped up from a medical table. Ironhide, looked at him. Dealing with the Decepticons, that you guys have yet to fight." Arcee, looked at him. "How did you know about the whole Black Shadow thing?" "We had been chasing a group of Decepticons, under his command for while now, and we hacked into a signal and discovered a coup being formed by bludgeon against Megatron." "Bludgeon!" cried Ratchet_**. **_"That is impossible, Bludgeon has been dead for stellar cycles." Bumblebee, gave a set of beeps in response. "Yeah Ratchet," Bulkhead, stated. "We did see a con that looked an Awful lot like bludgeon in Rome." "That is his son Long Shot, I really don't think that it is possible that he is online." "Believe it ratchet, he is the reason Evac is no longer with us anymore." The others, looked at him stunned. "Evac is dead?" Questioned Wheeljack. Ironhide, nodded. It was on the planet Jupiter in this solar system., we had chased Black Shadow, and his group, to a meeting with Bludgeon only to find out, that It was a trap, made to lure us in. Black Shadows Partner, Blue Buccanus, wanted out of the deal, and he tired to help us fight them off." "In the end, we failed, and we were rounded up. But Buccanus, had other plans, he grabbed Evac and made a break or it. He id not make it that far as a con named Tankor, shot him down." "We were dragged to a canyon, where Evac was being held by another con called Burnout. Bludgeon, pushed him over the edge, then slashed him with his blade. He feel into the canyon, and we never heard from him, no signal either." We eventually escaped and made our way here to earth." He turned to the Autobots. "I am not here for revenge, but I am here to help." Then, he looked at Bumblebee and Arcee. "I will take you two right now. Black Shadow, is tough, and we need to help Optimus and mirage." Before anyone could respond to what he had said, a loud beeping noise was heard. Ironhide, fired a round into the wall and saw Black Shadows drone. It was on self destruct. "HIT THE DECK!" He cried. He dove down, everyone else, followed suit, just as the drone exploded. The walls of the base shook, and rock and metal came crashing down. The main computer feel on top of ratchet , and rubble, buried Arcee and Bumblebee. Ironhide, and Bulkhead were flipped on top of each other, and Wheeljack, was hurled into a wall. Then, the base was quiet and everything was still.

Mirage, struggled, to hold himself. Black Shadow, was pushing him back and getting more hits than he could on the Decepticons armor then Black Shadow could get onto him. The smaller Autobot dodged every attack that the Decepticon threw at him, Black Shadow, Still however had the upper hand. Mirage, couldn't dodge his blats all the time and was damaged. Black Shadow's armor was cracked and parts of it destroyed, such as one of his arms. The ground thundered as they fought. Mirage, Fired one of his grapples, into Black Shadows Optic, then pulled down, ripping of the head, only to revel another behind it, smaller. Black Shadows Real head grinned. Then, he disengaged his more and his true height was reveled, and now he was about the size of Skyquake. He pulled out his double shot gun. Then he fired off several rounds at mirage. The Re Autobot ducked and dove, as gunshot fire exploded all around him. He dodged, then leveled his own pistols and returned fire. The shots pinged off the Decepticons armor. He returned fire once more, this time striking mirage in the arm. Energon leaked out of the wound, but he still struggled on. He fired once more, striking Black Shadow in the arm, but it only left a small burnt mark. He fired once more, and then Black Shadow, pulled out a canister and loaded it into his weapon. Then he fired. A highly explosive charge, went off knocking mirage, into the side of an old warehouse and he went tumbling onto the floor. He got up, just as Black Shadow fired off a couple more rounds. The catwalks and part of the wall crumbled in and covered mirage. Black Shadow, looked at the building then, turned back to Jack. He was still laying on the ground, Knocked out . Sierra, watched as the big con walked over to him, she was helpless to stop him as he aimed his gun towards jack. He grinned, "Now to end this and for the all the trouble that you have caused you deserve it." Then, a large blast struck him the side of the head. He turned, Optimus Prime, walked toward him, his optics narrowed, his blade and blaster out, energon leaking form al large hole in his side. He attacked Black Shadow without hesitation. He slammed himself into him, and wrestled him to the ground. Optimus pounded his face and slashed him with his blade. HE grabbed Black shadow, then threw him into a wall. He slumped over into stasis Lock. The Prime, glared at Black Shadows form, then looked at Sierra. HE knelt down, then retracted his facemask. "Greeting Sierra." "How do you know my name?" Optimus smiled. "Jack has spoken.. Where is he." He looked over at jack. "I I think he'll be oaky but he seems hurt, I tried to." "you tired and you may not have been able to help, but you did everything you could." He picked up jacks body then, looked at Black Shadows body, as mirage climbed out of the rubble. "I really need to see Doc bot." Optimus grinned.

Autobot base

The ground Bridge Portal opened up, and a cluster of figures stepped out. Their leader surveyed the scene, all the Autobots were in Stasis mode, and the base was in shambles. "It appears that Black Shadow has done his job."

Optimus, Drove towards the base, Black Shadow, and Mirage in his trailer. Sierra, looked at jack, then at primes dashboard. "He will be okay right?" "He should." "So Jack knew about you guys all this time and he never told anyone?" "that is correct, it was for everyone ion jaspers safety that that they not know, incase the Decepticon ever find our base." Optimus Pulled dup to the cliff face, just as it exploded out ward Optimus skidded to a halt as a figure stepped into the light. He looked like a samurai r and was colored green and orange and black, with a skull like mask. "DECEPTIOCNS ATTACK!~" At that very moment about 50 cons poured out of the base and began firing their weapons, directly at Optimus Prime.

**AT VERY LONG LAST, wraith of the shadow is done. Sorry bout the cliffhanger there but it will be worth it do not worry. Also, I will not be doing the sequel to this story, at least until the next prime episode airs, so I can focus on a few other projects. So once they are done and the next prime episode airs, you can just wait to see how the Revolution goes. Until then this is fantic 97 and remember R&R **e was still h


End file.
